


Harry James Potter

by wherethefuckisshiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dralentines 2016, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, blowjob, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefuckisshiro/pseuds/wherethefuckisshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows Harry is lying to him about something, and he's determined to figure out what it is before Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dralentines Day 2016. This work was gifted to horseelbow.
> 
> Based off of prompt 519 from drarrypromptoftheday.
> 
> Edited by shewhxmustnxtbenamed.

 

Harry James Potter is many things. The Boy Who Lived, the saviour of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, Head of Auror Office, a brilliant man, and a loving godfather. 

He also happens to be my boyfriend. 

Harry James Potter is many things. He is not, however, a very good  _ liar. _

I can always tell when he’s lying about something. Last week, for example, he was heading out just after lunch, and when I asked him where he was going, he stuttered as he blurted that he was headed over to Ron and Hermione’s for a drink. 

Harry James Potter does a lot of things (me, being the prime example), but he _doesn’t_ stutter. He also doesn’t go to Ron and Hermione’s for a drink at half past one in the afternoon. And if he _did_ , he wouldn’t be back a mere half hour later with a bag in his hand. 

Of course, given the situation, I  _ could _ have confronted him about it to figure out what was going on. I  _ could  _ have informed him that he’s an atrocious liar, and that he should just give up whatever he’s planning and tell me the  _ truth.  _

But where’s the fun in that?

I also remembered that Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and if Harry wants to plan something extravagant for the pair of us, who am I to stop him?

There was a point, however, when I almost cracked and told him I knew he was lying. It was late, around nine or ten at night, and his behaviour was making me suspect his motives behind lying were more sinister than I had thought. Instead of getting his pyjamas on as he usually does, he was getting ready to go out. 

“Where are you going?” I demanded, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. “It’s 10 at night. Where do you need to be at  _ 10 at night?” _

Harry tensed up, his back facing towards me. “I… uh, I just have to pick a few things up. I’ll be back in about half an hour.”

“What the hell do you need to pick up this late? What kind of shop is even  _ open  _ this late?”

He paused, and took in a deep breath. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up, losing my temper. 

“I know you’re lying to me. You’ve been acting strange all week, and quite frankly you’re scaring the shit out of me! You don’t need to lie, Harry! I love you more than anything, you can tell me  _ anything!”   _

Back still turned to me, Harry took in a deep breath and let my words sink in.

“It’s nothing bad, Draco. I’m sorry for lying to you, but it really isn’t anything bad. You’ll find out soon enough.” There was a pain in his voice that made me want to gather him in my arms and apologize for yelling and make it all better, but I suspected it had more to do with the fact that he’d been caught, not the shenanigans he’d been getting into. 

I took in a deep breath, calming my nerves and repressing the urge to demand he tell me what the fuck he’s been up to. Keeping my cool had never been my strength. 

“Look at me.”

Hesitantly, Harry turned around, his piercing green eyes inflated to a thousand pounds. I could tell from the way his jaw was clenched and his chest was shaking that he was having a small anxiety attack. He hated lying. 

“I’m not involved with some sort of dark wizard cult, and I’m not cheating on you,” he breathed, his words coming out shaky. “I know how it looks, but… It’s a surprise okay? That’s all I’ll say.”

I gave him a once over, instantly feeling awful for confronting him. It was clear from the way his hands were shaking that he hated this just as much as I did.

Walking forward, I enveloped him in a warm hug, apologizing for yelling. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I had no idea,” I mumbled, pressing feathered kisses into his forehead.

“It’s okay, I would’ve been worried too.”

He gave me one last squeeze before planting a quick kiss on my cheek. 

“Now I really do have to go, I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

I smiled and let out a breath of air, shaking my head. “Go on then, you git.”

“Love you too,” he replied mockingly, shaking his head as he walked out the door. 

Thankfully, life went on after that. There was a little over a week left until Valentine's Day, and  _ Merlin,  _ the days couldn’t go by any slower if they tried. 

On the upside, once Harry realized I knew he was lying, he felt obligated to make it up to me in the form of very hot and vigorous sex several times a day.

Who was I to say no?

I found my mind wandering several times in that last week, imagining what he may be planning for the pair of us. Dinner, most likely, but what form of dinner could possibly require so much sneaking around? Perhaps an exotic animal of some sort, or… who knows what else. As much as I did wonder, no good ideas of what it could be did ever come to mind. 

But finally, the day did come, and praise Merlin’s balls that it did. Harry awoke that morning in the best mood I’d seen him in all week, and it definitely showed in our morning...  _ activities.  _

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” I told him, turning on my side to face him.

He let out a laugh as he turned toward me, pulling our silken red comforter up to our shoulders, and wrapping his strong arms around me. 

“So many things could happen,” he hinted, pressing his lips to my forehead. “I mean it  _ is  _ Valentine’s Day.”

“I suppose you’re right. So many things  _ could  _ happen.” 

I looked up at him and he gave me a sinister look that said  _ I’m not telling you anything so stop prying.  _

I didn’t listen.

I never listen. 

“Any plans for tonight?” I questioned, putting on my most innocent face. 

A sinister smile spread across Harry’s face as he shook his head and captured my lips with his. My eyes fluttered shut as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into my mouth and flipping us both so he was pressing me to the bed with his body. 

My hands intertwined themselves in his hair as he moved to my jaw and then to my neck, leaving warm kisses in his wake. All thoughts of finding out his plans for tonight were quickly forgotten as he made his way down the centre of my chest and stomach. 

His hands wrapped themselves around my cock, which was quickly hardening again despite having just participated in mind-blowing sex not five minutes ago. 

“Harry!” I moaned as he wrapped his lips around my growing length, his tongue swirling around the oversensitive tip. 

I removed my hands from his hair in favour of clutching the bedsheets as Harry’s head bobbed up and down faster and faster. 

“Oh god, Harry,” I cried out as my back arched off the bed, feeling the pleasure build up more and more. “I’m gonna-”

No sooner had I said the words was he off the bed, leaving me a sweating, desperate mess. 

“Um, excuse me?” I called, irritation flooding my tone. “Do you mind?”

But Harry, that absolute prick - he had the gall to look back at me, the most innocent look on his face, and say, “No, not at all, thanks.” 

He smiled menacingly at me as he turned back around, digging through his dresser to find a pair of underwear, and decided on a pair of red boxers dotted with white hearts that I’d never seen before. 

He slipped them on and began searching for a pair of pants when I grew tired of his games. 

“Do you mind coming back here and finishing me off?”

“I’m going to be late for work as it is, you’ll have to finish yourself off.” 

His menacing smile graced the situation once more when it sunk in. The  _ arse  _ did that on purpose so I wouldn’t ask questions.

“Well can you at least tell me if you have any plans for tonight?” I asked, in a last, desperate attempt to get answers from him.

His eyebrows shot up challengingly towards me as he pulled a pair of black slacks overtop of his love-coloured boxers. 

“Just be home by five, yea?”

I huffed, maddened that he’d managed to distract me from getting a better answer out of him. “Fine! But you’re still a git!” I called out to him as he made his way out of our room and down the hall, shirt in hand.

“Love you too!” He hollered back sarcastically. 

I fell back down to the bed, letting out a huff of air as my head impacted the pillow. My hand made its way down to my crotch, caressing over my still rock-hard cock. I guess I really  _ will  _ have to finish myself off. 

 

***

 

A very long and boring day at work greeted me when I finally made it out of bed. It was almost as if everyone in England spontaneously decided that  _ St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries _ was too mainstream, and that they needed to seek out a different one just to annoy me. 

But, alas, five o’clock did come, and when it did, I wasted no time in apparating straight to the living room in our apartment. Harry was sat on the couch when I arrived, and he lowered  _ The Evening Prophet  _ that masked his face to shoot me a sly smile. 

“Hello,” he said cheerfully as he folded up the paper and placed it on the coffee table. 

“Hey.” I couldn’t help but smile as he rose from the couch and I realized how dressed up he was. He had managed to cross formal and casual in a way only Harry could, and Merlin’s beard, he looked  _ hot.  _ So hot, I was tempted just to jump him and shag him silly right then and there. 

He wore a collared white shirt, the base for any sort of suit, except the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows instead of perfectly pressed and ironed at his wrists as I would’ve worn it. A black cravat was messily tied around his neck, and he wore black pants and dress shoes, which completed the look. His hair, gelled, was tousled to the side. Never in my life had I seen him so dressed up. 

This must be serious. 

“I have something laid out for you on the bed upstairs,” he said, breaking the short silence that had formed between us. “Do you mind changing quickly? We have reservations in half an hour and we both know how long you take to get ready.” 

Smiling, I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him and resting my forehead against his. I wasn’t about to give up. 

“What  _ kind  _ of reservations do we have in half an hour?” 

He let out a breath, exasperated but amused. “The kind we can’t be late for. Go change, you git.”

I laughed as I pulled away from the hug, and he smacked my arse as I left, heading upstairs to change. Entering our room, I found a set of neatly folded clothes on the foot of the bed, and laughed aloud when I realized what he had chosen for me. 

Sitting on the end of the bed was a pair of black pants, a white collared shirt, and a black tie. Also sitting on the end of the bed was a green suit jacket, the same green suit jacket that I had worn on our very first date. I quickly slipped the outfit on, and trod into our connecting bathroom to touch up my hair before we left. 

“Ready?” Harry called from the living room. 

“Just fixing my hair!” I replied, and I heard Harry scoff.

“So you’re gonna be a while then?”

“You know me too well.”

Running my fingers through my hair, I picked up a bottle of Sleekeazy’s from the counter, and squirted a considerable amount of the potion into the palm of my hand. I quickly attempted to style my platinum hair to perfection, but, as usual, it took two or three tries to get it right. 

When I finally decided my hair was as perfect as humanly possible, I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs, a jig in my step. Harry was stood in the living room, now sporting a black suit jacket over top of his formal/casual ensemble. 

“Have I told you how unbelievably beautiful and sexy you are lately?” I cooed, intertwining our fingers and taking his mouth with mine. 

He smiled against my lips at my compliment before kissing me back. There was a passion in his kiss that wasn’t always there. If anything, it excited me even more, making me eager to see what he has in store. 

“Ready?” He inquired, pulling away from the kiss.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life,” I breathed, pulling away and taking his hand. 

With another quick smile, Harry and I apparated right into a very busy street in muggle London. To the left was a club playing very loud music that made my chest vibrate. To the right was a shop that appeared to be selling some very promiscuous clothing and toys. But it was very obvious that the place straight in front of us was our final destination. 

“Holy fuck!” I blurted, staring up at the building in awe.

The building had to be at least 50 stories high, but it wasn’t just your average office building, either. It curved left and right, almost as if a giant had taken the building and sculpted it like model clay. Dotted up and down the building were purple pear-shaped capsules, which appeared to be floating in midair. The place was obviously charmed so no muggle could see it as there was also a giant neon sign hovering in front of the building that said “Dinner in the Sky” In big, bold letters and fancy handwriting.

“Is that where we’re going?” I asked, leaning into his side.

“Yep,” he replied, smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

I couldn’t help the childish grin that crept across my face as we walked through the street thick with people, and into the magical restaurant. 

“Reservation for Potter,” Harry said, his voice filled with the kindness that I loved so much about him. 

The host, oh Merlin the poor man, looked up from his desk, his expression gobsmacked and full of fear as he looked Harry in the eyes, then glanced up to his scar.

“Uhh…” he stammered, frantically searching through papers on his desk. “Just one moment please.”

I chuckled internally at the poor man’s reaction as he continued looking through his papers. 

“Ah, here we are. Potter. Right this way, sir.” The host stepped out from behind his desk and beckoned Harry and I to follow him. He lead us up a small set of stairs, and then to an elevator. 

“Right this way, gentlemen.” He ushered us into the elevator, then entered himself and pressed the button for the 50th floor. 

The ride up to the top of the building was quite possibly the most awkward 30 seconds of my entire life. Harry and I stood at the back of the elevator, arm in arm, and the host - whose name we never found out - was stood in front of us. He kept looking back at him every few seconds, a look of fear on his face. You could practically smell how nervous he was. 

I couldn’t help but laugh to myself. I always found it amusing when people reacted like this to Harry’s presence, but Harry just found it annoying. 

When we finally reached the 50th floor, the host lead us out of the elevator and to the window adjacent it. There was a pastel purple orb floating in midair directly in front of the glass pane. Outside of the window was a floating capsule, matching in colour to the orb. 

“The orb is a portkey. Touch it and it will take you to your table in the pod right outside that window there. Your server will be with you shortly.” The man smiled and bowed his head slightly before backing away, awkwardly. We muttered our thanks and then turned to the portkey. 

Harry wasted no time in taking my hand in his, and pressing them both to the orb. One second we were in the building, the next we were standing in the capsule. 

It was like being transported to another planet. While we couldn’t see in the capsules from the streets, or even from the building, we could definitely see out. Everywhere we looked there were bright lights illuminating our life - stars above us and streetlights below. My breath caught in my throat as I took the whole scene in. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, a bit of nervousness laced through his voice. 

“Like it?  _ Merlin, Harry, _ this is amazing. How did you ever… just… how?” 

He let out a small laugh as I crossed the small distance between us and engulfed him in a huge hug. 

“This is amazing, I can’t believe you,” I mumbled, my face pressed into his neck. 

I felt him smile against my skin, as he muttered: “I love you, Draco. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I love you too.”

We broke apart, and quickly took our seats. In the centre of the pod stood a circular table, with a larger circle of cushioned seating around it, lining the walls of the capsule. As I took in my surroundings for the second time, I noticed a light, pastel purple fabric framing the windows of the pod, soft to the touch. An array of classical music filled our ears as we took our seats. 

The night went by far too fast. We talked, ate, and when a song came on that we both recognized, we stood and danced together. It was quite possibly the best night of my life, but little did I know it was about to get a lot better. 

“I have something for you,” Harry blurted out of the blue. 

I smiled, letting out a breath of air. “Oh?”

“Yes.” A wicked grin appeared on his face as he pulled a small, birchwood box out of his pocket. “Here.”

He slid the box across the table to me, and upon closer inspection I noticed the intricate designs carved into the lid, spelled to move. An arctic fox and a stag were playfully running around a set of trees, the stag nipping at the fox's tail. Before long, the fox, tired from playing, laid down to sleep, and the stag laid down as well, positioning himself protectively around the fox. A few moments passed, and they both got up and started playing again.

“Is this…?”

I was so enthralled with the box that I didn’t notice he had moved to stand beside me, and so I jumped when he spoke. “Our patronuses. Yes.”

“Harry, this is-”

“Just open it.” 

I smiled, looking from him and then to the box. I couldn’t help but wonder why he felt the need to stand over me while I did this - he knows I hate it when people do that. 

Either way, I opened the box, and was startled when a golden ball shot up and hovered a few inches away from my face. A golden snitch. 

I let out a gasp of surprise, my face portraying my reaction more than anything, as I wrapped my hand around the snitch, and held it infront of me. Upon further inspection I realized it wasn’t just  _ any  _ golden snitch, but a custom made one. Piercing green emeralds were encrusted into the base, and my initials, carved on the front in a font of calligraphy. 

“Harry, this is… I don’t even know what to say, this is beautiful, I…”

Before I could continue, I watched as the top of the snitch opened up, and a silver band floated out. 

“What-”

“Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,” Harry said, taking my free hand and getting down on one knee. “I’ve loved you for five of the best years of my life, and I know I’ll love you for many more to come. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you’re the light in my life, and the only person I want to be with. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

I froze, my mouth agape as he asked me the question I honestly never thought I’d hear.  My entire body seized up, and I was so overcome with shock that I was unable to say anything for what felt like hours. Harry James Potter just got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I was having a hard time believing my ears.

“Yes,” I managed, finally. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

We both let out a breath of relief as we stood, crashing our bodies and mouths together. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter than he ever has before as he captured my lips with his in a delicate kiss. 

We pulled apart after a few moments, and Harry was quick to pluck the ring out of the snitch. He took my hand in his, and slid the silver band on my ring finger. 

“It’s perfect.” I muttered, eyes transfixed on the ring. 

“Just like you.” He took my chin in his hand, pulling my head forward to rest our foreheads together. 

“I love you,” he murmured, pressing a feather light kiss onto my lips. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
